Barbara Henklaim e o Convite
by Charichu
Summary: Barbara Henklaim era uma garota norma que, aos 12 anos, recebe o convite para estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Empolgada, ela aceita estudar nessa misteriosa e fascinante escola, sem perceber as mudanças que essa decisão lhe aguardavam.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo- Sonhos Estranhos

"_O futuro pertence àqueles que acreditam na beleza de seus sonhos" (Elleanor Roosevelt)_

- Quem imaginaria que a final da WNBA seria tão eletrizante???? Um jogo bastante disputado entre os Los Angeles Lakers e Chicago Bulls, que empatam por setenta pontos! Mas a ala Elizabeth Braddock cometeu uma falta na pivô dos Lakers, nos segundos finais do último tempo. Agora, a vitória está nas mãos dessa nova e enorme jogadora: Báááárbara Heeeeeeeeeeeeenklain!!!!!!!!!- a voz de Tim Drake ecoa em cada canto das arquibancadas lotadas de fãs dos dois times.

- Mein Gott, mein freund!-exclama o outro comentarista, Kurt Wagner- Não gostaria de estar na pele de Henklain! Tudo bem que ela tem direito de arremessar duas vezes, mas pivôs normalmente são péssimos em lance livre! Sinceramente, espero que Henklain faça jus ao título de mais nova e brilhante jogadora da NBA!

"Isso! Isso! Isso! Me pressione ainda mais!" pensa Bárbara, revoltada. "Como se não bastasse a torcida do Chicago Bulls me azarando aos berros e dos Lakers cantando vitória!"

Ela está na área conhecida como garrafão. No seu lado esquerdo, há duas jogadoras do Chicago e uma companheira sua dos Lakers. Já na sua direita, ela reconheceu Elizabeth Braddock com um detestável olhar de "Já venci sua guria irritante!" e a capitã do seu time, Dinah Daillan, sussurrando algo que lembrava a Bárbara uma "Ave Maria". Será possível que nem a capitã do seu time confiava nela?

A pivô dos Lakers sacudiu a cabeça e olhou, fixamente, para o seu alvo: a cesta. Como é que poderia se sentir tão pequena??? Ela tinha quase 1,98 metros de altura e era a mais alta do time. Ah! O que o medo não faz. É capaz de penetrar bem no fundo de nossos corações, transformando a esperança em desespero. Desespero??? Por que esse sentimento?? Não estava sendo exagerada??? Afinal, é só um jogo! Nada mais que isso.

"Ah, francamente! Quem eu quero enganar? Se eu errar essa cesta meu futuro já era! Provavelmente, serei morta por esses torcedores fanáticos! Tudo bem que sou alta, mas isso não me transforma em uma mutante capaz de parar bala no peito! E por falar em mutante, por onde será que anda o dragãozinho roxo da Kitty? Desde que comecei a ler as revistas dos X-Mens, quando tinha 11 anos, nunca o vi em nenhuma edição! É claro que mandei vários e-mails perguntando o paradeiro dele ao editor da revista, mas ele nunca me respondeu! Aquele cretino, filho de uma p... Ai!" ela acabara de dar um tapa em si mesma "No que diabos estou pensando???"

O juiz aproximou-se e entregou a bola. A pivô dos Lakers fitou, por um tempo, a cesta e arremessou. Agora, para Bárbara tudo estava, estranhamente, parecido com um filme. Os torcedores gritavam nas arquibancadas, os locutores berravam em seus microfones, entretanto, ela não ouvia nada. E a bola de basquete transcrevia uma rota como se estivesse em câmara lenta, aproximando devagar na cesta, bem devagaaaaaaaaaaar, até que:

- Ela errooooooooooooooooooou! Dá para acreditar na falta de sorte de Henklain?????- comentou Tim Drake.

- Acho que ela quer proporcionar a todos alguns minutos de suspense!-brincou Wagner.

"Proporcionar minutos de suspense??? O que ele tem na cabeça??? Eu estou desesperada e louca para acabar com isso!!" pensou Bárbara, a raiva agora superando o medo "Juro que ainda mato esse comentarista! Aposto que não vai fazer falta nenhuma!"

A pivô dos Lakers passou a mão pela sua testa para impedir que o suor frio deslizasse pelo seu rosto, visivelmente, pálido. Estava suando mais agora do que quando corria pela quadra atrás da bola. Precisava se acalmar e se concentrar. Esquecer tudo em sua volta. Mas, como fazer isso, nesse momento??? Suas colegas dos Lakers a olhavam apreensivas, provavelmente achando que fariam melhor. Seus olhos procuraram a capitã, buscando coragem, no entanto esta agora fazia o sinal da cruz e olhava para o céu, implorando. As adversárias, se pudessem, já a teriam matado com tantos olhares ameaçadores que lançavam (principalmente, Elizabeth). A torcida do Chicago, além de amaldiçoar a pivô dos Lakers por umas dez gerações, proferiam xingamentos. E os fãs dos Lakers, ao invés de berrar incentivos a sua jogadora, estavam, anormalmente quietos, como se cada um, individualmente, fosse palco de uma guerra: o pavor da derrota versus a esperança da vitória.

Com a bola em mãos, Bárbara fechou os olhos, tentando se livrar de todos os pensamentos idiotas do momento (principalmente, da música de Sakura Card Captor que não parava de ecoar em sua mente). Tentava ignorar sua maldita intuição que dizia "Você já perdeu! Já era! Desista!". Além de adorar prever os momentos mais trágicos e desagradáveis de sua vida, sua intuição vivia a atormentá-la. Para depois chateá-la com "Eu avisei, mas você não ouviu...". E o pior era que tudo que previa dava certo. Exceto é claro, os números da loteria, como já teve o desprazer de experimentar.

Ela abriu os olhos, decidida:

- Eu vou conseguir!- murmurou para si mesma. Então, lançou a bola e fechou, em seguida, os olhos. A escuridão, rapidamente tomou conta de tudo. Parecia ter afastado da mente de Bárbara todo medo e insegurança que tinha no momento. Na verdade, parecia ter acabado com tudo, ela não ouvia nada. Um súbito silêncio reinava, mas não a incomodava. Ao contrário, Bárbara sentia-se livre, solta, calma... ela tinha se esquecido de tudo... o motivo pelo qual estava lá... porque se empenhava tanto no treino... na emoção de defender seu time favorito...o medo da derrota.. a esperança de vencer a partida... foram apenas segundos que pareciam séculos.

Entretanto, alguma coisa a segurou e Bárbara abriu os olhos, assustada. Dinah estava lhe abraçando e suas amigas corriam ao seu encontro para fazer o mesmo. Drake gritava alguma coisa em seu microfone que ela não conseguiu entender direito, pois Kurt berrava, ao mesmo tempo, em alemão. Os torcedores dos Lakers não se continham de tanta felicidade, uns davam línguas para os sofredores do Chicago", outros preferiam xingar e fazer gestos obscenos. As jogadoras adversárias estavam de cabeça baixa, não acreditando na derrota e, Elizabeth Braddock perdera, completamente, a pose de jogadora experiente. Estava ajoelhada, chorando como uma criança que acabara de quebrar seu novo presente de Natal.

Demorou um tempo para Bárbara entender o que estava acontecendo: ela ganhara. Conseguira fazer a cesta. Los Angeles Lakers ganhou por sua causa. Sua carreira estava segura por um bom tempo e sua intuição errou, pela primeira vez em sua vida. Estava tão alegre que não percebeu um senhor, com mais de dois metros, aproximar-se, com um troféu na mão.

- Parabéns pela vitória!- disse ao entregar-lhe o troféu da WNBA.

- Obrigado!- respondeu Bárbara, com a voz fraca, admirando-o. Não porque esse senhor era bonito, ao contrário, ela nunca vira alguém mais feio. Porém, ele era o famoso Shaquille O'Neel, um dos melhores jogadores de basquetes de todos os tempos.

-G... g... g... gostaria d... d... de dizer- continuou ela, gaguejando- que é u..u...u..uma hon...hon..honra para m...mim... conhecê-lo!

- Au!- exclamou O'Neel.

- Hããããããã...."au"?-indagou Bárbara.

- Au! Au! Au! Au!- latiu O'Neel. Ele agora estava de quatro, imitando um cachorro.

Bárbara olhava perplexa, sem saber se ria ou chorava. "Definitivamente, era melhor rir" pensou ela enquanto gargalhava. O'Neel encarou-a e, de repente, pulou em cima da garota e começou a lamber seu rosto!

- Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrg! Nããããããããããooooooooo!- gritou Bárbara.

Em um quarto bastante desorganizado, cheio de pôster de jogadores de basquete, uma garota de 11 anos acordava assustada. Em cima dela, uma cadela vira-lata encontrava-se lambendo seu rosto e latindo de alegria. Ela suspirou. Detestava quando Akasha fazia essas coisas. Bárbara colocou sua cachorrinha no chão e mandou que fosse dar uma voltinha. Depois, juntando toda coragem que tinha, saiu de sua cama quentinha e confortável (apesar de sua preguiça resistir bravamente), calçou suas pantufas e foi para o banheiro. Lavou, demoradamente, o seu rosto, enxugou-o e olhou, fixamente, para o espelho.

O espelho refletiu a imagem de uma jovem, aparentando ter 15 anos, de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados e olhos verdes bastante sonolentos. Ela tentou forçar um sorriso, mas desistiu ao ver a expressão de lerdeza que seu rosto estava tomando. Para evitar criticar-se sarcasticamente, Bárbara dirigiu-se à janela.

Assim que a abriu, uma brisa suave bateu em seu rosto, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos. Imediatamente, ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se leve, feliz, tranqüila... Ah! Como desejava profundamente ganhar asas só para intensificar ainda mais essa sensação maravilhosa de liberdade que o vento a proporcionava. Certa vez, sonhou que perseguia um rapaz de vestes verdes que, como ela, voava em uma vassoura. Quando contou para sua mãe, ela, literalmente, caiu da cadeira. Bárbara estranhou muito essa reação, mas não deu muita importância. Afinal, sabia muito bem que sua mãe não era uma pessoa normal. Ela não conseguiria explicar, mas, às vezes, achava que sua mãe escondia algo dela.

A garota agora fitava, pensativa, o seu bairro. Estava tudo calmo e silencioso como sempre. Achando a vista muita entediante, olhou para o seu relógio que parecia uma bola de basquete em cima de seu criado mudo.

- Sete horas da manhã! Pelo menos a Akasha me acordou uma hora mais tarde do que de costume!- ela suspirou-Acho melhor eu ir cuidar da minha vida ou vou chegar atrasada no cinema e Nathalie vai me matar!

Quando acordou, Bárbara não fazia idéia do que o destino lhe reservara. Primeiro, porque não acreditava em destino e segundo porque foi algo tão surpreendente que superava seu sonho com O'Neel. Está certo! Isso foi exagerado, mas esse acontecimento, com certeza, mudará a sua vida para sempre.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I- Uma Carta Inesperada**

"_O que sabemos é uma gota, o que ignoramos é um oceano" (Isac Newton)_

Era para ser um dia de verão como outro qualquer. Bárbara Henklain e Nathalie Poltier voltavam do shopping carregadas de compras e discutindo, alegremente, sobre o filme que acabaram de comprar. O que Bárbara queria, realmente, era contar a sua amiga sobre o sonho que tivera com O'Neel essa manhã. Porém, esse assunto parecia estar enterrado em algum lugar distante e obscuro de sua mente. Algo natural, pois ela tinha em suas mãos os tão desejados dvds da trilogia "O Senhor dos Anéis". E o fato do ator mais lindo que Bárbara já vira na vida fazer o papel de Aragorn, o Gostoso, contribuía (e muito!!!) para esquecer seu sonho esquisito.

Nathalie, uma garota de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, falava animada sobre Legolas, sua paixão. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam por trás dos óculos à medida que descrevia e encenava, minuciosamente, cada cena em que seu amado aparecia. Ela tinha uma queda (para não dizer obsessão) por elfos piratas. E o fato de Legolas não ser pirata não diminuía nem um pouco a admiração que possuía por ele.

Quando chegaram perto da padaria, elas se separaram. Nathalie atravessou a rua e entrou no Restaurant Le Soleil, enquanto Bárbara, morrendo de preguiça, continuou seu caminho, descendo pela rua Pryde.

Meia hora depois, ela já podia avistar seu extenso bairro. Seria impossível, até mesmo para um energúmeno, não reconhecer aquelas casinhas, perfeitamente iguais, aquelas árvores enormes e aquelas pessoas com suas vidas pacatas e tranqüilas.

Tranqüilas????? Nossa! Como ela era bondosa! Bárbara duvidava se algum dia essas pessoas já tivessem ouvido falar em movimento. Ficava muito surpresa pelo fato de nenhum morador cometer suicídio. Se bem que isso não seria uma má idéia. Imagine só: um cadáver, polícia, sirenes, movimento, pessoas assustadas, os jornalistas da TV! Quem sabe até, com um pouco de sorte e charme, ela não conseguiria dá uma entrevista?

Ao chegar em casa, Bárbara abriu a caixa dos correios e pegou as cartas que ali se encontravam. Ficou, extremamente, chateada quando viu que não recebera nenhuma carta. Todas destinadas a sua mãe: algumas contas e outras, que estavam em um envelope amarelo, ela não sabia o que eram. Acreditava que sua mãe fizera uma assinatura de uma revista sobre moda, mas com vergonha de assumir (ou quem sabe não querendo ouvir nenhuma piadinha sarcástica de sua filha), pedira para ser entregue em envelopes amarelos.

Quando entrou em casa, Bárbara deixou-as em cima da mesa da cozinha e decidiu tomar um sorvete de flocos, afinal, não havia nada melhor para se refrescar em dias quentes. Após se servir, Bárbara dirigiu-se para sala a fim de assistir alguma coisa na TV, por mais idiota que fosse, para se distrair. Por sorte, passava uma entrevista com a famosa Feiticeira Cassandra Storm, uma mulher que se tornou uma celebridade há cinco anos graças a seus truques mágicos que ninguém conseguia desvendar, fazendo com que crianças e adultos de toda Inglaterra acreditassem que magia era algo possível. Bárbara acreditava que ela era uma grande charlatona, no entanto, por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguia deixar de escapar exclamações de espanto quando assistia aos shows de Cassandra. Agora, no entanto, a garota não prestava atenção em nada do que passava na TV, pois seus pensamentos vagavam a esmo. Tudo por culpa de um sentimento que, embora ela recusasse admitir, vinha assombrá-la a cada segundo: o medo

Sim! Isso mesmo! Medo! Um medo chamado "Novo Colégio". Afinal, ela iria estudar com Nathalie em uma nova escola, graças as suas súplicas e falsas promessas ("Vou arrumar o meu quarto!", "Não passarei mais do que 7 horas na internet"). Sempre que ficava algum tempo sozinha, Bárbara costumava perguntar-se como seria a nova escola. Não poderia ser ruim, poderia??? Tirando o fato de ela ter que acordar cedo, aturar um bando de professores lecionando matérias tediosas e "queimar" alguns filhinhos de papais, não tinha nada que pudesse estragar... ou tinha??? "Ah não!" pensa indignada "Estou sendo imbecil de novo! Afinal, não deve ser tão ruim. É só um colégio"

Após terminar o sorvete, Bárbara desligou a TV e estava indo para a cozinha, quando escutou um barulho estranho. A princípio, pensou que não era nada, porém o barulho repetia-se, cada vez mais forte. Então, concluiu: um ladrão!.

Assustada, pegou uma vassoura atrás da porta e subiu a escada, lentamente. Seu medo aumentou ainda mais (se é que isso era possível) quando descobriu que o barulho vinha do seu quarto.

Ela engoliu em seco e segurou a vassoura com firmeza. Seu coração batia mais rápido e um estranho calafrio subia pela espinha. Precisava se acalmar. Se o ladrão estava em seu quarto significava que ele não fazia idéia de que Bárbara estava em casa, ou seja, tinha uma certa vantagem. Então, se abrisse a porta, subitamente, e desse uma vassourada no sujeito, com certeza, o acertaria, já que ele não a esperava. Depois, ligaria para polícia e, pela primeira vez na vida, veria movimento em seu bairro. Um plano que a garota resumiu em uma palavra: P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O! Modéstia à parte, é claro.

Bárbara respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o arrepio e o suor frio que aumentava a cada instante. Abriu a porta com um chute, fechou os olhos, subitamente, levantou e abaixou a vassoura, rapidamente, várias vezes. Porém, o grito de dor que esperava ouvir, não aconteceu. Juntando toda a coragem que tinha, abriu os olhos e ficou muito desapontada quando viu seu quarto organizado como sempre (se é que podemos chamar aquela bagunça de organizado). Na esperança de achar um bandido correndo, desesperadamente, pela rua, Bárbara aproximou-se da janela. Mas, ela apenas viu o seu bairro entediante, com aquelas casinhas perfeitamente normais.

- Mas que droga! Se não era um ladrão, o que fez tanto baru...?- ela parou ao notar que em cima de sua cama repousava uma coruja cinzenta, bastante cansada- Quem é você?

"Ah, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande!" pensa a garota, com rispidez "Como se a coruja fosse virar para mim, se apresentar e depois me convidar para dançar o tango com ela"

Bárbara saiu do seu quarto, desceu as escadas bufando "Liiiiiiiindo! Um ladrão invade minha casa e eu vou pará-lo com uma vassoura! Parado aí ou eu te varro!" e guardou-a no lugar que a encontrou. Depois, pegou duas tigelas, uma garrafa de água e um pedaço de pão. Subiu de novo as escadas, ainda, se criticando sarcasticamente, e entrou em seu quarto. Colocou um pouco de água em uma tigela e na outra uns pedacinhos pequenos de pão e entregou à coruja. Enquanto a observava comer, Bárbara notou que em sua cama havia um envelope grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado, endereçado a "Senhorita B. Henklain, Segunda Porta a Esquerda", lacrada com um brasão de cera púrpura: um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra "H". Bastante curiosa, ela abriu a carta e notou duas folhas de pergaminho. Pegou a primeira e leu:

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**

_**Diretora: Denub Daiwon**_

_**(Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeira, Bruxa Chefe, Cacique Suprema, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)**_

_Prezada Senhorita Henklain,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.S.a. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos a sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Cornélia Chiram_

_Diretora Substituta_

Pasma, Bárbara começou a ler a segunda página:

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**

Uniformes

_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

_ês conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (preta)_

_ chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário_

_ par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_

_ capa de inverno (preta, com fechos prateados)_

Livros

_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_

_Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ªsérie) de Miranda Goshawk_

_História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot_

_Teoria da Magia de Adalberto Waffing_

_Guia de Configurações para Iniciantes de Emerico Switch_

_Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos de Filda Spore_

_Bebidas e Porções Mágicas de Arsênio Jigger_

Animais Fantásticos e seu Habitat de Newton Scamander

_As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção de Quintino Trimble_

Outros Equipamentos

_1 varinha mágica_

_1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)_

_1 conjunto de frascos_

_1 telescópio_

_1 balança de latão_

_Os alunos ainda podem trazer uma coruja OU um gato OU um sapo._

_**LEMBRAMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS**_

- Definitivamente, essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi na vida!- exclamou espantada. Bárbara não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ler. Seria, realmente, verdade?? Seria possível a existência dessa escola? Ela nunca ouviu nenhum comentário a respeito dela.

A garota releu, várias vezes, a carta tentando compreender algo. Porém, quanto mais lia, mais e mais dúvidas surgiam em sua cabeça. Por fim, cansou-se e resolveu guardar a carta para mostrar a sua mãe. Ela, provavelmente, acharia alguma explicação para aquilo.

- Espero que ela não demore muito hoje!- desejou intimamente. Khristine Henklain, a mãe de Bárbara, era médica, ou seja, tinha vezes que chegava cedo em casa, outras tarde por causa dos plantões que era obrigada a dar. Ela nunca sabia quando ela ia aparecer em casa (o que a incentivava a aprontar alguma coisa. Era o que Bárbara definia como viver perigosamente: você nunca sabe se sua mãe irá lhe pegar ou não).

Cansada de tanta loucura, Bárbara resolveu conectar-se na internet e encontrou Walkyrya Valhalla, sua ex-vizinha viciada em X-Men, on line. Ela, Bárbara e Nathalie eram amigas de infância, entretanto, no início das férias de verão, Walkyrya retornou para a Bulgária, sua terra natal. A única forma que elas encontraram para manter contato foi através de e-mails e MSN, algo que incomodava muito Bárbara, apesar de ela não entender muito bem a razão.

Após contar sobre a carta, Walkyrya começou a ridicularizá-la de forma elegante, utilizando palavras complicadas. Bárbara já esperava por isso. Afinal, sua amizade com ela era assim: sincera, pacata e amável. Uma prova disso estava nos seus apelidos carinhosos: Vaquinha Orgulhosa (que Bárbara deu a Walkyrya) e Monstra (Apelido que Walkyrya deu para Bárbara). Não querendo ficar para trás, Bárbara começou a esculhambar sua amiga com seus comentários sarcásticos. E assim passou a tarde divertindo-se.

Quando deu oito da noite, os latidos de Akasha anunciaram a chegada de Khristine. Bárbara despediu-se de sua amiga, desligou o computador, pegou a carta estranha e desceu a escada. Ignorando o fato de a coruja estar dormindo em sua cama, ela entrou na cozinha e começou a esquentar o jantar enquanto sua mãe tomava um bom banho. Quando tudo estava pronto, Bárbara deu seu costumeiro grito de "Tá na mesa! Venha logo ou eu como tudo!" e se sentou. Não demorou muito para sua mãe juntar-se a ela.

O jantar deveria ser igual aos demais. Bárbara contaria sobre o que aprontou com Nathalie e Wlakyrya, enquanto Khristine falaria do seu dia cansativo no hospital. Porém, três coisas o tornavam especial: a carta estranha, o dvd de Senhor dos Anéis e, é claro, seu sonho com O'Neel. Bárbara optou por contar sobre o filme, deixando a conversa cheia de hobbits, magos, anões, elfos, ents, orcs e outros seres estranhos.

- Hum... -começou ela.

- O que foi?- indagou Khristine. Conhecia muito bem a sua filha e sabia que quando ela usava seu "hum" significava que aprontara alguma.

- Sabe... hoje pela manhã, eu recebi uma carta estranha..

- Eeeeeeeeee?- perguntou sua mãe, com um estranho brilho em seus olhos, o que lembrou a Bárbara como ela andava estranha nas ultimas semanas. Vivia cantando músicas de seu tempo e quando Bárbara perguntava o que foi, ela respondia que em breve descobriria. Será que isso tinha alguma ligação com a carta?

- Estranha não só pelo o que tinha escrito nela, mas também na forma com que recebi!- a garota pegou a carta, entregou a sua mãe e começou a contar como a recebeu, omitindo, obviamente, a parte do ladrão, da vassoura e das perguntas idiotas. Para sua surpresa, Khristine não parecia assustada, intrigada ou irritada. Ao contrário, lia a carta com naturalidade e um certo... orgulho???

- Para completar - continuou a menina- a coruja ainda está lá em cima. Como se... se... se estivesse esperando minha resposta! Parece que foi bem treinada!

- Claro que foi bem treinada!- explicou a sua mãe, normalmente - Pertence à Hogwarts!

- Ah! Certo! Então... Hogwarts é um circo que treina animais?

- Não, Babsl! Hogwarts é uma escola de bruxos. Você é uma bruxa!- disse Khristine, como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Hãããã...acho que exagerei no sal!- comentou Bárbara._**CONTINUA...**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II- O Mistério do Sótão **

"Não há nada de encoberto que não venha a ser descoberto, nem oculto que não venha a ser revelado" (Autor Desconhecido)

- Não, Babs! Você REALMENTE é uma bruxa!- afirmou Khristine, pela vigésima vez.

- Mãe, por favor, chega de brincadeiras!- respondeu Bárbara, pela décima nona vez.

- Eu não estou brincando, Bárbara!

- Ah claro! Claro! E o Homem-Aranha mandou avisar que não vai jantar aqui hoje!

- Não comece, Bárbara!

- Mãe, preciso avisá-la que o Pato Donald ligou e disse que também não poderá comparecer ao nosso jantar, pois o Pluto comeu seu chapéu!

- Ora, por favor!! Agora não é o momento para suas piadinhas idiotas!

- Tsc! Já disse como odeio aquele cachorro??? Por que o Mickey não se livra logo dele?? Ele é tão... tão... tão...- Bárbara parou de falar, procurando alguma palavra que expressasse sua indignação. Como não a encontrou, acrescentou- ...amarelo!

- JÁ CHEGA!- gritou Khristine Henklain, retirando de sua bolsa uma varinha e apontando logo em seguida para os copos e a Pepsi em cima da mesa. Então, ela proferiu umas palavras que sua filha não conseguiu compreender e logo a garrafa de refrigerante e os copos voaram em direção à mesa, onde pousaram, silenciosamente.

BAM!!!!

Bárbara acabara de cair da cadeira.

- O... o... os c... copos... v... voaram... e... e... - gaguejou a garota.

- Acredita em mim agora?- inquiriu Khristine, com uma voz doce que, definitivamente, não combinava com o sorriso cínico em seus lábios.

- Se acredito?? É claro que não! Eu sabia que existiam fantasmas aqui, só não esperava que eles saíssem do sótão toda vez que você balançasse esse pedaço de madeira!- falou, irritada, Bárbara. Ela estava se referindo ao sótão da casa, um local que vivia trancado, entretanto fazia muito barulho. Quando era criança, acreditava que fossem fantasmas. Agora mais velha, tinha certeza que eram ratos. Como nunca tivera a mínima curiosidade de entrar lá (e o pavor de haver ratos no lugar), Bárbara, simplesmente, ignorava aquela parte da casa.

- Por Merlim! Como pode existir um ser humano tão cabeça dura???- espantou-se Khristine.

- Ah! É genético! Puxei a minha mãe!- zombou a garota.

- Hmmmmm! Acho que eu irei lhe colocar um penteado igual àquela personagem que você adora... qual é mesmo o nome dela??? Ah, sim! Lince Negra!- disse Khristine, balançando, ameaçadoramente, sua varinha.

Bárbara teve um súbita visão de si mesma, indo para o shopping ao lado de Nathalie, com um penteado igual ao da Lince.

- Ok! Ok! Ok! Eu acredito! Mas por que nunca me contou?

- Babs, querida, eu REALMENTE queria contar a você. Afinal, nós nunca tivemos segredos! Mas, como o seu pai é um muggle... muggle é como nós, bruxos, chamamos pessoas sem poderes mágicos!- Khristine acrescentou, rapidamente, ao ver a expressão intrigada de sua filha - Havia uma possibilidade de você nascer sem poderes mágicos. Imaginei que, caso isso acontecesse, você iria ficar muito desapontada. Por isso, não mencionei nada a respeito.

- Ah grande! Muito obrigado!- agradeceu Bárbara num tom nada convincente.

- Ora, não me culpe por ser uma mãe M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A que se preocupa tanto com sua filha e teme causar um trauma psicológico nela!

- Nossa! Que humilde!

- Mas, eu deixei pistas para você descobrir que sou uma bruxa. Se você parasse de pensar em basquete, uma vez na vida, e olhasse a sua volta, teria descoberto que eu sou uma bruxa.

- Ah, claro! A questão é: como??? Ou vai me dizer que você pensou que, em um belo dia, uma coruja paralítica e careca ia aparecer na minha porta com um convite para eu participar de uma Escola de Bruxos Superdotados?

- Nunca suspeitou dos envelopes amarelos que recebo todo dia?- Khristine agora abria um dos envelopes e jogava na mesa. Passaria por um jornal comum se não fossem duas coisas: o título _Profeta Diário_ (que espécie de idiota colocaria um nome desse?) e as fotos estranhas que não paravam de se movimentar. Bárbara ficou admirando, por alguns segundos, os duendes da foto acenarem, quando lembrou que precisava fazer um comentário sarcástico. Afinal, sua mãe a iludira esses anos todos:

-Uuuuuuuuuuh! Claro!!- e falando como uma aeromoça em serviço, acrescentou- Atenção, senhoras e senhores! Se sua mãe recebe envelopes amarelos todo dia, tome extremo cuidado, pois significa que ela é uma bruxa! E não se esqueçam de apertar os cintos!

- E o sótão???- indagou Khristine, ignorando o comentário de sua filha e lançando-lhe um olhar frio - Será que você NUNCA desconfiou do sótão?

- Desconfiei, sim! Sempre suspeitei que tinha RATOS no sótão e VOCÊ, com preguiça, deixava para lá!

- Por Merlim! O que eu fiz para merecer uma filha tão insuportável??- inquiriu Khristine, enquanto se levantava.

- Para onde você vai?

- Para o sótão. Tem umas coisinhas lá que quero lhe mostrar se, é claro, não perder a cabeça com seus comentários patéticos e lhe lançar um feitiço.

-Uiiiiiiiie! Que medo! Minha mãe é a bruxa de Blair!- disse, sarcasticamente, a garota antes de segui-la.

Era evidente que Bárbara ainda não perdoara a mãe. Ela a enganara esses anos todos. Está certo que a desculpa dela era boa, mas isso não justificava. E, além do mais, Bárbara estava se sentindo idiota. Por que nunca desconfiou do seu sótão? Como não percebeu que fantasmas não existem??? Por que não notou que deveria haver centenas e centenas de ratos para fazer tanto barulho?? Por que, se tinha uma imaginação tão fértil, não desconfiou que sua mãe era bruxa???

Por estar tão absorta em seus pensamentos durante o percurso, Bárbara acreditou que chegou muito rápido ao sótão. Na verdade, a garota podia jurar que sua mãe tinha feito algum feitiço de "Abracadraba", tornando o caminho mais curto.

- Alorromora!- Khristine tirou sua varinha e apontou para porta que abriu sozinha. Ela entrou e sua filha, bufando, a seguiu.

O sótão era incrível!! A primeira coisa que Bárbara reparou foi na organização impecável de sua mãe que separou tudo em três estantes. A primeira, continha livros de diversos tamanhos e cores, com títulos absurdos (_Como dominar um espírito agourento_, _Lobisomem: Homem ou Lobo?, Quidditch através dos Séculos_, _Como se divertir com vampiros, Um louco no ar, A Bíblia do Batedor_). Na segunda, havia frascos com coisas nojentas e gosmentas que a garota só sabia o que continha graças às etiquetas coladas nelas. Objetos como bolas de cristais, chapéus de bruxos, vestes vermelhas com emblema de um leão e caldeirão ficavam na última estante. Havia também vários quadros e pôsteres em que as fotos se mexiam e no chão, próximo a eles, tinham caixas grandes abarrotadas de jornais e revistas.

- Bem vinda ao _Sótão Mágico_!- saudou Khristine, sorridente.

- "Sótão Mágico"??- repetiu Bárbara, incrédula.

- É! Que tal o nome?

- Honestamente, mãe, até "Batcaverna" soa melhor do que "Sótão Mágico"!

- Mas você é insuportável, hein??

- Obrigado! Eu tenho praticado bastante nos últimos anos.

Enquanto sua mãe procurava alguma coisa, Bárbara resolveu examinar o sótão com mais atenção. Ela se interessou por uma bola de gude grande que parecia estar cheia de fumaça. Assim que tocou o objeto, ele emitiu uma luz escarlate e a garota, pensando que tinha quebrado algo, o devolveu imediatamente a prateleira. Para disfarçar esse incidente, Bárbara fingiu se interessar por um pequeno pião de vidro.

- O que é isso, mãe?

- É um "bisbilhoscópio" de bolso, querida! Dizem que quando tem alguma coisa de suspeito por perto, ele acende e gira.

Assim que Khristine completou a frase, o objeto começou a girar na mão de Bárbara, emitindo um brilho intenso. A garota exclamou algo como "Uau!" até sua mãe desiludi-la profundamente:

- Não se empolgue! É só uma porcaria que vendem a bruxos turistas! Não é confi... Ah! Achei! Ai que saudades da minha menina!!!!!

Bárbara fez uma careta de desgosto ao ver sua mãe abraçando e beijando uma vassoura muito velha, com cabo torto e quase sem nenhuma palha. "A saúde mental dela está ficando cada vez pior! Onde já se viu beijar e tratar com tanto carinho uma vassoura? Se é que esse negócio é realmente uma vassoura..." pensou a garota.

- Que troço é esse?- indagou Bárbara, incrédula, enquanto sua mãe embalava como um bebê aquele amontoado de teia de aranhas e gravetos velhos.

- "Troço"? Como ousa chamar _a Nimbus 1700_ de troço?

- "_Nimbus 1700_"?

- Isso! A melhor vassoura da minha época!

- Puxa! Não imaginava que você fosse tão velha...

- Puxa! Eu sempre quis lhe usar para testar uns feitiços novos...

- Touche! Mas, falando sério, pra quê a vassoura?

- Para voar, oras!- acudiu Khristine, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo- E é nesta belezinha aqui...- ela lançou um olhar de respeito e orgulho para sua vassoura-.. que você aprenderá a voar que nem...

-... uma banheira!- completou Bárbara, receosa. Então, era por isso que o bisbilhoscópio agiu daquela forma. Queria alertar a garota da loucura que sua mãe pretendia obrigá-la a fazer.

- Como você pode ser tão ridícula?

- Desculpa! Eu ainda não perdoei minha mãe por ter escondido de mim que era uma bruxa. Sabia que eu poderia transformar esse bairro em algo que valha a pena morar?

- Ai... ai!- suspirou Khristine - Se você fizesse isso, levaria uma multa do Ministério da Magia por Uso Indevido de Magia!!

- Vocês têm um Ministério?

- É lógico!- confirmou Khristine, com uma normalidade que sua filha achou muito anormal.

- Que loucura!!! Mas, mãe, para quê uma vassoura?

- Já disse: para voar.

- Eu sei, mas voar para quê? Ou não me diga que uma noite enluarada, a bruxa de Blair resolve dar um passeio pelo bairro mais pacato do mundo, com sua precária e acabada vassoura velha?

- Não!- Khristine estava realmente perdendo a paciência - Usamos para jogar Quidditch!

- Quiddi... o quê?

- Quidditch! O melhor esporte dos bruxos! Eu era a atacante do meu time! Lembro, como se fosse ontem: a minha primeira partida! Estava no quarto. Peguei a goles e passei para Emma Watson. Ela driblou dois atacantes e devolveu a goles para mim! Eu enganei o goleiro, fingi que ia jogar no aro da esquerda, mas fiz na direita e... GOOOOOL!!!

- Mãe, sem querer incomodar essa maravilhosa lembrança de mil anos atrás, mas já incomodando, eu não entendi nada do que você disse!

- O que você não entendeu?- interrogou Khristine, franzindo, ligeiramente, a testa.

- TUDO! Goles... aro da esquerda... aro da direita...

- É Quidditch!- retificou Khristine.

- Que seja! Apenas, me explique, ok?- pediu Bárbara, com impaciência.

- Ok! Vamos pelo começo! Há muito tempo atrás, os muggle começaram a perseguir qualquer pessoa que praticasse bruxaria...

- Isso eu sei! A Santa Inquisição! Bárbara Henklain também é cultura. Tudo bem que na maioria das vezes é cultura inútil, mas...

- Posso continuar????????

- Ah, claro! Continue!

- Pois bem, apesar de quase nunca pegarem um bruxo verdadeiro, praticar bruxaria ficou muito complicado. Então, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffle Puff, Rawena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin construíram um castelo que chamaram de Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Esta é dividida em quatro casas, cada uma homenageando um fundador: Gryffindor, Huffle Puff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Cada casa possui uma característica própria que a difere das demais. Gryffindor possui alunos valentes e ousados! A Ravenclaw é a casa dos inteligentes e racionais, e a Huffle Puff dos que acreditam na lealdade e na bondade. E por fim, Slytherin possui alunos com grandes ambições e determinação.

- Ok! Estou começando a me situar. Agora, o que é Quidditch?

- O melhor esporte bruxo! Cada time possui sete jogadores: um goleiro, três atacantes, dois batedores e um apanhador. Há no jogo quatro bolas: dois balaços, uma goles e um pomo de ouro. Está conseguindo me acompanhar?

- Mais ou menos!- respondeu Bárbara, meio tonta.

- Esta é uma goles! - Khristine pegou uma bola vermelha velha no armário e jogou para a sua filha que segurou com facilidade, pois estava acostumada com os "passes" do basquete - Os atacantes têm que pegar essa bola e fazê-la atravessar um dos três aros do campo! Quando isso acontece, seu time ganha dez pontos! Como vê, parece basquete!!!

- Tirando o goleiro, o apanhador, os tais batedores, as outras três bolas e, é claro, os outros dois aros e a vassoura... sim! Parece basquete!

- O goleiro...- continuou Khristine, ignorando, novamente, sua filha- ...impede que os atacantes façam gols. E os batedores rebatem os balaços, bolas maciças, que tem como objetivo derrubar os jogadores dos dois times.

- E os apanhadores servem para pegar os jogadores acertados pelo balaço?- indagou Bárbara, irresoluta, temendo a confirmação de sua mãe.

- Oh, não! Não! Os apanhadores pegam o pomo de ouro, uma bola minúscula do tamanho de uma noz, muito rápida. Quando apanham o pomo, a partida acaba e o time do apanhador ganha 150 pontos, o que dá, praticamente, a vitória!

- Que doideira...

- E tem outra coisinha que gostaria de lhe dar!- comentou Khristine, enquanto se aproximava da estante de livros. Ela apanhou um livro em cuja capa verde havia dois bruxos, montados em vassouras, perseguindo uma bolinha dourada com asas, muito pequena, e entregou a sua filha - Chama-se _Quidditch Através dos Séculos_. Este livro contém tudo o que você precisava saber sobre Quidditch!

- Eu ainda prefiro basquete, mas, obrigada!- agradeceu Bárbara, observando um dos bruxos enfiar seu dedo no olho do outro- Hmmmmmmm... mãe?

- Diga?

- Você poderia me dizer o que faz tanto barulho aqui?

- Ah, claro! Eu já estava me esquecendo dele!

- Dele quem?

Sem dar muita atenção à filha, Khristine assobiou. Levou alguns minutos até que uma coruja das torres, com uma pena na cabeça formando um topete, entrasse voando pela janela e pousasse altiva no braço estendido de sua dona.

- Filha, este é o Elvis, minha coruja mensageira! Elvis, esta é minha filha!

O queixo de Bárbara caiu. Se ela já estava se sentindo péssima por nunca ter aberto o sótão, agora se sentia uma imbecil por pensar tanta besteira. Era uma coruja... uma estúpida coruja que fazia tanto barulho! Nada de ratos ou fantasmas!!! Uma coruja!!! Depois de um tempo pensando, retornou à consciência e perguntou:

- Por que Elvis???

- É que... - começou a mãe da garota, sem jeito - ...eu era fã dele!

- Ah! Depois reclama do nome de Akasha!

- Mas o meu... Gárgulas vorazes! Já é meia noite!!! Como o tempo passa rápido quando a gente está se divertindo! Babs, querida, está na hora de você ir para cama.

Bárbara, a princípio, não gostou muito da idéia. Queria ficar no sótão, descobrindo o máximo que podia sobre os bruxos e seus objetos mágicos. Khristine não permitiu, alegando que elas precisavam descansar, pois, no dia seguinte, iriam ao Beco Diagonal, comprar o material escolar. Depois de muito protesto, Bárbara aceitou ir deitar se levasse Elvis para seu quarto e Khristine, muito cansada para discutir, aceitou.

Entretanto, após tantos acontecimentos, Bárbara não conseguia dormir. Certificou-se que sua mãe estava em um sono profundo, acendeu as luzes e começou a ler _Quidditch Através do Século_. Mal começou a leitura, já tinha simpatizado muito com Catarina McComarck, por isso resolveu torcer para o seu time, o Pride of Portree. Mas, como ainda não estava acostumada com os livros dos bruxos, sempre deixava escapar exclamações de espanto, quando as fotos se mexiam, ou saltava gargalhadas com as coisas fora do normal que eles aprontavam.

Às vezes, Bárbara interrompia a leitura para imaginar como seria uma partida de Quidditch...com certeza, não seria melhor que um jogo de basquete... como seria as casas estranhas do tal castelo de Hogwarts... e... Nathalie!!! Agora, a garota se deu conta de que iria para uma _outra_ escola! E se Nathalie não pudesse ir? Afinal, ela poderia muito bem não ser convidada! O que seria terrível, pois elas se conheciam desde que usavam fraldas e seriam obrigadas a se separar. Primeiro, Walkyrya... agora, Nathalie! Será que este era o destino das três garotas?? Testar se suas amizades poderiam sobreviver a grandes distâncias??

O jeito era ligar para Nathalie e explicar tudo. "Cara, estou ficando muito dramática a cada dia que passa!" esse foi o último pensamento de Bárbara antes de cair, profundamente, em um sonho esquisito, cheio de vassouras, varinhas, feitiços, balaços, batedores, goleiros, atacantes, corujas. Mas nada que superasse seu sonho com O'Neel!

_**CONTINUA...**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III- A Estranha Garota de Gringots

"_A mudança pode ser nossa amiga ou inimiga. Se tiveres medo e evitá-la, inimiga tornará. Todavia, se tiveres coragem e aproveitá-la, sua amiga será" (Autor Desconhecido)_

Bárbara acordou, no dia seguinte, muito mais tarde do que o costume. Pela primeira vez, em onze anos, ela não despertou com os latidos de Akasha. Em fim, plagiou o sono pesado de Nathalie e acordou às onze da manhã.

Ela lavou bem o seu rosto e expulsou de sua cama a coruja de Hogwarts que ainda aguardava a resposta da carta. Depois, seus olhos recaíram sob o livro_ Quidditch__ através dos Séculos_ e, mesmo que tentasse, a garota não conseguiria esconder um enorme sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Era verdade: ela era uma bruxa! Tentou imaginar a expressão que Walkyrya ou Nathalie fariam quando lhe contasse a verdade.

Então, Bárbara se lembrou do motivo de sua preocupação de ontem: Nathalie. Entretanto, o que a garota diria para sua amiga? "Nathalie, sinto muito não estudar com você nos próximos sete anos, mais é que eu vou para uma escola de bruxaria, já que a chata da minha mãe só me contou isso ontem"? Não! Seria absurdo demais.

Resolveu, por fim, que adiaria o problema "Poltier" para mais tarde. Agora, ela escreveria um e-mail para Walkyrya. Afinal, era muito mais simples explicar o que lhe ocorrera na noite anterior, pois ela era mais compreensiva que Nathalie. Além do mais, Walkyrya morava na Bulgária e Bárbara não tinha nenhuma promessa de estudar com a amiga na mesma escola.

Passados alguns minutos, o e-mail já estava pronto:

_Querida Vaquinha Orgulhosa, _

_E aí? Como vai a produção de leite?? Tudo ok??? Estou escrevendo esse e-mail para lhe contar uma fofoca QUENTÍSSIMA: eu sou uma bruxa! Isso mesmo: BRUXA!!!_

_Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que, às vezes, me pergunto se foi real. Ontem, recebi um convite para estudar na Escola de Sei lá o Que de Hogwarts por uma coruja! No início, achei que era brincadeira, mas então minha mãe me contou que era uma BRUXA e que, quando tinha minha idade, estudou nessa MESMA escola._

_É claro que fiquei muito possessa com minha mãe! Ora, nosso relacionamento não é normal: nós somos duas GRANDES amigas. E amigas não escondem segredos uma dos outras, não é??? Mas, quer saber?? Acho que vou deixar passar, ela não fez por mal. Só que não direi isso ela. Quem sabe quando aparecerá um momento no qual eu possa tirar proveito fazendo uma chantagem emocional????=^o^= _

_O mais chocante mesmo foi o meu sótão... putz!!!! Se lembra que eu, você e Nathalie morríamos de medo dele porque ouvíamos muito barulhos estranhos vindo de lá???? Pois bem, ele é tipo um armazém cheio de objetos de bruxos! E também é o lar da coruja de minha mãe (que agora é minha!=^o^=) chamada Elvis. Ele tem uma pena na cabeça em forma de topete que achei muuuito tosco. Fala sério, minha mãe, às vezes, é tão infantil! Porque, na certa, foi ela quem fez isso. Definitivamente, preciso urgente descobrir um feitiço para deixar Elvis normal. Já pensou quantas gozações receberia no colégio por causa desse maldito "topete"????_

_Bom, minhas aulas começam 1º de setembro e, provavelmente, não poderei encontrar com você até minhas férias de verão. Pelo o que entendi, Hogwarts é uma espécie de internato e artefatos de muggle (pessoas sem poderes mágicos) não funcionam devido a tanta magia._

_Vou hoje a tarde comprar meus materiais, mas estarei de volta lá pelas oito horas. Então, tente ficar on por esse horário para eu contar TODOS os detalhes, ok???? =^o^= _

_Beijocas,_

_Bárbara Henklain_

_Obs: Nada de me mandar um e-mail dizendo que você está chorando de alegria por se livrar de mim e coisas do gênero ou irei lhe jogar um feitiço no Natal para você ficar com o cabelo igual ao de Lince Nega!!! (Se bem que do jeito que você é fã dela, acho que isso não soa como ameaça...¬¬'''')_

Após enviar o e-mail e desligar o computador, Bárbara resolveu tomar café. Como de costume, Khristine já tinha ido trabalhar e fizera o favor de largar os pratos e talhares sujos para a filha lavar. Entretanto, desta vez deixara preso na geladeira um bilhete avisando que depois do almoço elas iriam ao Beco Diagonal.

Enquanto saboreava, lentamente, seu bacon frito, Bárbara imaginava as diversas formas de contar a Nathalie sobre Hogwarts. Cansou-se, por fim, e decidiu contar a verdade da melhor e única forma que sabia: improvisando. Então, pegou o telefone e discou o número de sua amiga, preparando-se para ouvir um monte de palavrão em francês. Nathalie Peltier descendia de uma família francesa que viera morar na Inglaterra por motivos que Bárbara desconhecia.

O telefone chamou algumas vezes até que uma voz conhecida falou:

- Maison des Poltier, Bon Jour!

- Nathalie, sou eu: Bárbara!

- Ah, allo! Commente ça vá?

- Hããã... ça va bien! É isso?

- É, se ignorarmos seu péssimo sotaque!- confirmou a garota, dando uma risadinha.

- Não enche! Estou ligando para saber se está tudo ok com você.

- Está tudo bem, apesar de duas coisas estranhas.

- Que coisas?- perguntou Bárbara, querendo evitar o máximo possível o assunto da mudança de escola.

- Você ter me ligado para saber como eu estou!- disse Nathalie, rindo ainda mais.

- Ai! Essa doeu, Poltier.

- Estou sendo sincera, Babs.

- Então, irei aproveitar sua sinceridade excessiva e lhe perguntar qual foi à outra coisa estranha que aconteceu hoje, fora eu lhe ligar.

- Por que foi que você me ligou, Babs?- Bárbara notou que sua amiga mudou, drasticamente, de assunto.

- Uuuuh! O que foi, Poltier?? Vai me dizer que outro amigo de seu irmão lhe viu pelada, de novo? Daqui a pouco sua mãe vai ter que fechar o restaurante e montar uma casa striper!

- Eiiiii!- exclamou Nathalie, indignada - Eu estava de toalha!

- Não é o que minhas fontes secretas me informaram!

- Mon Dieu! Você vai mesmo acreditar no que Walkyrya Valhalla disse?

- É claro, por que não acreditaria que você anda nua pela casa?

- Me poupe, Babs!!!!

- Só se você me contar qual a outra coisa estranha que aconteceu!

- Ah, não! Conte você primeiro o motivo de ter me ligado!

- Você!

- Você!

- Você!

- Ok! As duas ao mesmo tempo! Um... dois... três!

- Vou estudar em uma escola de bruxaria!- falaram juntas.

- Sério?- espantaram-se juntas

- Sério!- confirmaram juntas

- Maginifique! Allors, vamos estudar JUNTAS!- falou Nathalie, quebrando o coro.

- Só espero que você não ande pelada pelos corredores da escola! Se fizer isso, eu irei lhe ignorar!- disse Bárbara, sarcasticamente.

- Ah, me poupe, Babs! Não vai me dizer que você não está mais aliviada sabendo que não iremos quebrar a nossa promessa!

- Não!- mentiu Bárbara - Nem um pouco.

- Sei... - respondeu Nathalie, incrédula. Conhecia muito bem Bárbara e sabia que, apesar de não demonstrar, no fundo ela se importava com a promessa - Mas, eu levei um basta susto! Imagine: em dia, você vai dormir acreditando que é uma garota normal. No outro, você descobre que seus pais são bruxos. Os DOIS, Babs!!!

- Entendo muito bem como se sente! Minha mãe é uma bruxa e só me contou ontem...

- Sua mãe é uma bruxa???? Mon Dieu, c'est incrible!

- Não acho! Principalmente, quando ela me ameaça lançar um feitiço que me deixe com o penteado de Lince Negra.

- Arrrg! C'est horrible! Mas, aposto que Walkyrya iria adorar!- brincou Nathalie, rindo.

- Nem me fale!

- Mas... Babs... você vai ter dificuldades lá, não é?

- Hã?

- Ora, nós vamos para a Academia de Magia de Beaxbatons, que fica na França!

- Não! Nós vamos para Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!

Durante alguns minutos, um longo silêncio reinou sobre a conversa das duas. Até que Nathalie se pronunciou:

- Parece que vamos para escolas distintas..

- Brilhante dedução!- exclamou Bárbara, ríspida.

- Bien, C'est la vie! Não devemos perder tempo ficando chateadas! Afinal, ainda podemos mandar corujas.

- Nem pensar! Aposto que assim que você vê Elvis, irá fazer uma striper tease para ele.

- Hahahahaha!- disse Nathalie, sarcasticamente - Engraçadinha!

- Obrigada!

- Mas, quem é Elvis?

- Minha coruja!- e Bárbara começou a contar sobre o que acontecera em sua casa desde a carta misteriosa, omitindo certas passagens as quais sua amiga poderia ridicularizar-la. Nathalie, por sua vez, fez uma descrição detalhada a respeito do Beco Diagonal e as coisas estranhas que encontrou em suas lojas, enquanto comia alguma coisa bem gostosa. Depois, elas tiveram uma longa conversa sobre Quidditch e Bárbara descobriu que sua amiga gostou dos _Appleby Arrows_, um time em que os jogadores usavam vestes azul-clara com um brasão de uma flecha prateada.

Como sempre, passaram mais de uma hora no telefone e só desligaram porque Khristine chegou do trabalho e deu uma bronca em sua filha, pois ela ainda não tinha se arrumado para almoçar fora.

Uma hora mais tarde, as duas, finalmente, saíram de casa e foram no mesmo restaurante de sempre. Depois, pegaram o metrô para Londres e caminharam bastante até chegar a um barzinho com a porta preta, chamado "O Caldeirão Furado". Curiosamente, nenhum transeunte muggle nas redondezas percebia o bar, o que Bárbara achou muito estranho. Mas a garota não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre isso, pois, de imediato, sua mãe a puxou para dentro do estabelecimento.

Ao entrar, Bárbara deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa. Apesar da aparência miserável e da precária iluminação, o lugar estava lotado de bruxos conversando, alegremente. Khristine acenou para o dono do bar, um senhor careca, gordo e baixinho, que atendia um estranho garoto com chapéu de cowboy e guiou sua filha para a saída.

Elas depararam com um pequeno pátio murado, onde havia nada além de uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato. Khristine retirou sua varinha e bateu em alguns tijolos. Logo em seguida, todos começaram a se mexer, formando um arco grande que dava para uma rua de pedras desiguais, bastante torta.

- Querida, este é o Beco Diagonal!- apresentou, Khristine, enquanto elas atravessavam o enorme arco que, segundos mais tarde, se encolheu, transformando-se em uma parede sólida.

- Uau!- exclamou a garota, maravilhada com o local.

Khristine continuou a andar, rindo das caretas de surpresa e curiosidade de sua filha. Esta, por sua vez, estava, completamente, absorta e empolgada com o novo mundo que descobria. Na sua frente havia uma multidão usando capas e chapéus pontudos de todas as cores e tamanhos... tudo fazia parte de uma realidade completamente diferente. Poucas descrições feitas por Nathalie e sua mãe correspondia com exatidão àquela ruela torta apinhada de bruxos. E, estranhamente, Bárbara não estava perdida ou incomodada, ao contrário, ela nunca se sentira tão bem.

Enquanto andava, Bárbara tentava aguçar os seus sentidos ao máximo. Nenhum detalhe daquela ruela de pedra escapava de seus curiosos olhos verdes. Ela observava tudo, desde as diversas combinações de roupas dos transeuntes a sua volta até os objetos tão ou mais esquisitos que seus excêntricos vendedores. A garota apurou seus ouvidos para escutar as conversas dos bruxos que passavam:

- Eu soube que Jane se escreveu no Curso Expresso de Magia!!

- O quê?

- É um curso de bruxaria por cartas...

- Mas, ela é um squib!!!

- Eu sei! Há! Há! Há! Quero só ver o resultado.

Bárbara franziu a testa. O que seria um squib? No entanto, não perguntou nada a sua mãe, pois sabia que a explicação seria longa e ela não queria se desconcentrar.

- Nossa primeira parada: Gringots! O incrível banco dos bruxos!- anunciou Christina.

Demorou um pouco para Bárbara desviar sua atenção de uma bruxa que vendia, basicamente, coisas nojentas e de mau cheiro. Elas tinham chegado a um prédio branco, totalmente torto, que se destacava muito das outras lojas.

Mãe e filha subiram os degraus de pedra branca, chegando às portas de bronze polido, onde havia um ser de cara escura e inteligente e umas duas cabeças mais baixo que Bárbara. Possuía uma barba em ponta e mãos e pés muito compridos. Ele as cumprimentou com uma reverência exagerada que Khristine retribui antes de entrar.

- Isso foi patético, mãe!- censurou Bárbara.

Khristine apenas apontou, dignamente, para um segundo par de portas, onde havia gravado algo que sua filha leu em voz alta:

"ENTREM, ESTRANHOS, MAS PRESTEM ATENÇÃO

AO QUE ESPERA O PECADO DA AMBIÇÃO

PORQUE OS QUE TIRAM O QUE NÃO FOI CONQUISTADO

TERÃO QUE PAGAR MUITO CARO

ASSIM, SE PROCURAM SOB NOSSO CHÃO

UM TESSOURO QUE NUNCA ENTERRARAM

LADRÃO, CUIDADO, VOCÊ FOI AVISADO

ENCONTRARÁ MAIS DO QUE O PROCURADO"

- Uuuau! Eu até teria me assustado, mãe! Mas, francamente, o que esses seres minúsculos e feiosos poderão fazer com alguém?

- Francamente digo eu, Bárbara! Responda-me uma coisa: se você fosse depositar um dinheiro em um banco, qual você escolheria?

- Algum com um gerente parecido com Aragorn?- brincou Bárbara.

- Aquele que tiver o melhor sistema de segurança!- disse Khristine, respondendo sua própria pergunta.

- E daí?

- Daí que o mesmo acontece com os bruxos. Nós procuramos um local que tenha um sistema de segurança contra magia muito bom. E estes seres "minúsculos e feiosos" são muito astutos e perigosos. Eles têm plena capacidade de enfrentar qualquer bruxo adulto!!- informou Khristine.

As duas atravessaram as portas de prata e desemborcaram em um grande saguão de mármore. Sentados em banquinhos altos, atrás de um longo balcão, trabalhando horas sem parar, havia cem duendes. Além disso, outros tantos guiavam algumas pessoas a entrar e sair por incontáveis portas que rodeavam o salão.

Khristine e Bárbara dirigiram-se ao balcão onde estava escrevendo em um grande livro o duende mais feio que a garota já vira. "Peraí!" falou a jovem, mentalmente "Existia algum duende bonito? Algum parecido com Tom Cruises, Bárbara Jolie, ou..."

- O que você quer?- disse uma voz ríspida que cortou os pensamentos de Bárbara - Vai ser um depósito, um saque ou uma troca?

- Troca!- respondeu Khristine, sorrindo.

- Você tem cadastro?- perguntou o duende, impaciente, fazendo uma careta de dúvida que o deixara ainda mais feio.

- Sim!- falou Khristine, entregando uma carta ao duende que leu com muita atenção.

- Muito bem! Pimpo, leve esses humanos à Seção de Troca!- ordenou, por fim, devolvendo o papel de Khristine e lançando-lhe um olhar de desconfiança que não suavizava nada seu rosto quasimodo.

- Obrigado!- agradeceu Khristine, com naturalidade e o queixo de Bárbara caiu. Como sua mãe conseguia ignorar uma feiúra tão atroz???

Pimpo era outro duende e guiou Bárbara e Khristine a uma porta de ferro que tinha uma bela balança em relevo. Ele segurou a porta aberta para as Henklain passarem e elas se depararam com um corredor de mármore, muito grande, cheio de imensas portas de carvalho. Andaram por mais alguns minutos e depois entraram em uma porta onde havia uma placa com a palavra "Seção de Trocas", talhadas em ouro.

Estavam agora em uma saleta pequena onde havia somente uma garota, que lia um livro, sentada em um banco e uma porta de bronze. Pimpo fez uma reverência e se retirou.

- Babs, querida, sente-se! Eu vou entrar, mas não demorarei muito, ok?

- Ok!- ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado da garota desconhecida. Era esguia e tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos e olhos escuros. O que mais chamava a atenção de Bárbara eram suas roupas: uma blusa do Nirvana, calça jeans rasgada e um tênis muito surrado que deveria ter, pelo menos uns sete anos, contrastando com uma fivelinha de cabelo da Hello Kitty e unhas pintadas com um esmalte rosa choque. Algum desvio de personalidade, concatenou Bárbara.

Depois de examinar, atentamente, a garota, Bárbara repousou os olhos na capa do livro que estava na mão dela. Um bruxo loiro, de cabelos ondulados, olhos azuis e um sorriso muito branco saltou uma piscadela para Bárbara e apontou para cima onde havia um título em letras douradas "Férias com bruxas malvadas".

- Que babaca!- exclamou Bárbara, em voz alta.

A garota riu e lançou um olhar a Bárbara como se a avaliasse. Alguns segundos depois, falou:

- Tu não ia dizer isso se lesse o livro, amiguinha! Esse cara é o melhor naquilo que faz, tá ligada?

- Você já viu?

- Hã?

- Você já o viu fazendo essas coisas?- indagou Bárbara, incrédula.

- Não, amiguinha! Por isso, eu tó lendo o livro dele!

- Então, como você sabe que ele fez tudo isso? Se eu escrevesse um livro falando que realizei feitos mágicos extraordinários, você acreditaria, "amiguinha"?- Bárbara não percebeu a careta de desgosto e decepção que o bruxo fez quando descobriu que ela o achava um "farsante".

- É claro que não!- acudiu a garota - Mas, isso é diferente!

- Por que?

- Primeiro, cê é de menor! Segundo, cê não pode fazer magia! Terceiro, cê não conhece o mundo dos bruxos muito bem! Provavelmente, cê nem fazia idéia de que era bruxa há alguns dias atrás.

Bárbara olhou, espantada, a garota. Havia acertado todas as suas afirmações. Como sabia que ela não tinha familiaridade com o mundo dos bruxos?

- Ok, Sherlock, eu desisto! Como você sabe que sou do mundo dos trouxas?

- Elementar, meu caro Watson! Cê tá na área de trocas, então cê vive no mundo dos muggles, tá ligada?

- Hã?- Bárbara não entendeu, absolutamente, nada do que a estranha disse. A garota, então, riu, e explicou, com muita paciência, a Bárbara que ela estava na Seção de Trocas, um local onde se troca o dinheiro trouxa pelo bruxo.

- Aaaaaaaaah!- disse Bárbara, quando entendeu.

- Meu nome é Danielle Windt!

- Ah, o meu é...

- Babs, terminei! Desculpa a demora!- interrompeu Khristine.

- Tudo ok, mãe!- e se virando para Windt- Tchau!

- Inté, amiguinha!- disse Daniele.

- Então, quem era?- perguntou Khristine, quando as duas estavam fora do banco.

- Uma tal de Danielle Widnt!- respondeu Bárbara.

- Windt? Tem o mesmo sobrenome da Gerente de Trocas!- lembrou Khristine- Será que são parentes?

Bárbara deu de ombros e Khristine concluiu:

- Bom, se for você já tem uma amiga conhecida. A gerente me contou que sua filha mais velha irá para o primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

- Ok! E o que faremos agora, Cérebro?- brincou Bárbara.

- Babs, o que diabos você está dizendo?

- O mesmo que fazemos todas as noites, Pink!

- Você quer fazer o favor de parar de ignorar sua mãe?!

- E o que fazemos todas as noites, Cérebro?

- Eu desisto!- suspirou Khristine.

-Tentar dominar o mundo!!!!- falou Bárbara, por fim, saltando uma gargalhada maléfica. Ao seguir sua mãe pelas ruas de pedras, Bárbara não desconfiava que o destino de Danielle Windt, cruzaria, novamente, com o dela.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV- Compras no Beco Diagonal**

_**COMPRAS NO BECO DIAGONAL**_

"_As lágrimas são o sangue da alma" (Santo Agostinho)_

A loja de Madame Malkin é a mais procurada do Beco Diagonal. A enorme preferência é, facilmente, explicada ao analisar o passado dessa formidável bruxa. Desde jovem, Malkin adorava fazer roupas para suas bonecas. Assim que se formou na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ela conseguiu comprar uma precária loja em um péssimo local do Beco Diagonal. Com certeza, estaria fadada ao fracasso, se não fosse a sua brilhante criatividade e seu grande tino comercial. Madame Malkin costurava as mais fascinantes peças da moda, utilizando panos de ótima qualidade, e as vendia por preços acessíveis a qualquer bruxo da Inglaterra.

Logo, seus produtos se tornaram muito famosos e requisitados. Hoje, as garotas adoram observar os diversos vestidos das vitrines de Madame Malkin e são capazes de atos insanos para obtê-los. Entretanto, toda regra tem sua exceção. Desnecessário dizer que Bárbara Henklain é a exceção...

- Por favor, minha senhora, queira me desculpar!- falou, constrangida, uma jovem atendente da loja de cabelos louros tingidos,.

- Tudo bem, querida!- respondeu Khristine, bondosamente.

"Acabo de comprovar: pintar o cabelo de loiro é um perigo, pois a tinta intoxicará e levará seus neurônios a morte! E essa moça é a prova viva disso!" resmungou Bárbara, mentalmente. Para espantar o tédio, ela esticou os braços, despreguiçando-se, e bocejou. Fazia mais de uma hora que elas tinham entrado na Madame Malkin - Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões. Foram atendidas por uma bruxa loura falsificada, de rosto redondo e bondoso. Khristine, então, pediu para ver uns uniformes de Hogwarts e a atendente, de imediato, retirou sua varinha e conjurou um feitiço. No entanto, ao invés de surgirem às peças solicitadas pela cliente, apareceram blusas verdes claro. A princípio, Bárbara gargalhou bastante. Agora, na vigésima vez, a garota estava amuada.

- Oh, meu Deus! Eu devo ser um squib, na certa!- choramingou a jovem.

- Se você fosse um squib, não lançaria feitiços!- consolou, em vão, Khristine.

Tentando se distrair, Bárbara levantou do banquinho em que estava sentada e começou a examinar a loja com mais atenção. A garota achou curioso o fato de haver várias peças enfeitiçadas, parecendo vestir manequins invisíveis. O mais estranho de tudo, contudo, era o grupinho de garotas discutindo, histericamente, qual o modelo mais bonito: amarelo de bolinhas turquesa ou o violeta com listra rosa.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- indagou, autoritária, uma voz desconhecida.

No mesmo instante, Bárbara se virou e viu uma bruxa baixinha e gorda se aproximar de Khristine.

- Bom... é que...- começou a atendente sem graça.

- Nada demais, Madame Malkin! Essa jovem só está com um pouco de dificuldade...- Bárbara não conseguiu deixar de esgazear os olhos quando ouviu o eufemismo de sua mãe-... para trazer os uniformes de Hogwarts!

- De novo??? Francamente, Karen, eu não sei o que esperar de você!- falou, rispidamente, a bruxa.

- Me desculpe... - murmurou Karen.

- Não tem desculpas! Você está aqui há anos e ainda não consegue atender uma cliente!- Madame Malkin fez um gesto a Bárbara para que subisse em um banquinho e enfiou-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça - Eu já não sei mais o que esperar de você!! Estremeço só em pensar no futuro dos meus negócios quando eu morrer!!! Minha filha, sangue do meu sangue, não passa de uma incompetente!!!

- Madame Malkin!- repreendeu Khristine, horrorizada, quando Karen saiu correndo da loja, chorando muito - Não precisava ser tão cruel com a garota!

- Sim, querida! Precisava sim! Eu já estou farta!- exclamou Madame Malkin enquanto marcava a bainha na altura certa.

- Mas, ela estava se esforçando!!!

- Não é o bastante!

- Meu Deus!

- Senhora, entenda a minha situação! A minha filha é tão... tão... tão..

- Burra?- completou Bárbara, tentando ajudar. Khristine, simplesmente, lançou-lhe um olhar repreensivo do tipo "Não seja intolerante com os outros!".

-É!- confirmou a grande costureira - Ela não consegue nem lançar um "alorromora" sem explodir alguma coisa! Nem parece que ela pertence a uma família tradicional de bruxos!!!

- Não me diga que você acredita nessas besteiras sobre sangue puro!!

- É claro que não! Só acho que alguém que descende de uma família de bruxos tem a obrigação de saber lançar feitiços!!- explicou Madame Malkin!

- Hmmmmmmm... - fez Khristine, baixinho, sem se convencer.

- Terminei com você, querida!

Bárbara pulou do banquinho para o chão, muito confusa com a cena que acabara de presenciar. O que era um squib? E o que significava ser sangue puro?

A garota esperou até sair da loja de Madame Malkin para expor suas dúvidas a sua mãe.

- É tudo besteira!- disse Khristine, simplesmente.

- Mais besta ainda é essa sua explicação, mãe!

-Mas, é a verdade! Graças a pessoas preconceituosa como Madame Malkin que ainda sobrevive à idiotice pregada por Você-Sabe-Quem!!!- redargüiu Khristine.

- Não, eu, definitivamente, não sei quem é!!!- brincou Bárbara.

- "Nem parece que ela pertence a uma família tradicional de bruxos!" - disse Khristine, imitando a voz de Madame Malkin- Francamente!! Se isso fosse condição suficiente para usar magia, não existiriam abortos!!!

- Hum-hum!- assentiu Bárbara. Conhecia muito bem sua mãe e sabia que, quando ela estava irritada, o melhor era não contrariá-la.

- Existem centenas de bruxos excelentes que vem de família não-mágica!!! Afinal, os muggles são maravilhosos! Eu mesma conheço vários!

- Como meu pai?- indagou Bárbara. Khristine parou, estupefata, e encarou, tensa, sua filha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Babs?

- Nada, é só uma associação! Meu pai era muggle e vocês se casaram, então ele era um sujeito legal, não é?

- É... ele era!- confirmou Khristine. O seu semblante parecia mais aliviado, como o de uma pessoa que quase teve seu segredo revelado, mas escapou por um acaso.

- Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido... - comentou Bárbara, baixinho.

- Oh, Babs! Eu também gostaria!- Khristine abraçou a sua filha- Mas, não se esqueça de que o fato de você ter sangue muggle, não lhe tornar inferior aos outros. A verdadeira magia não depende do seu sangue e sim do seu coração! Nunca, nunca mesmo, esqueça disso.

- E também nunca, nunca mesmo, vou esquecer desse mico que você está me fazendo pagar no meio da rua...

Khristine suspirou, soltou sua filha e entrou no _Pote e Potões_. Demorou muito para Bárbara aceitar um caldeirão de estanho tamanho 2. Ela, simplesmente, desenvolveu uma paixão doentia por um caldeirão de ouro, incrustado de brilhantes. Sua mãe, no entanto, se recusou a comprá-lo. Afinal, "é um caldeirão muito caro para aulinhas de poções! Sem contar que a lista diz estanho. Então, é melhor obedecer, pois vai que o professor de porções é uma pessoa rancorosa, cínica, de cabelos sebosos e..."

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Já entendi!- acudiu Bárbara, chateada.

- Queremos também uma balança de latão e um telescópio desmontável!- pediu Khristine, sorridente pela vitória, à funcionária.

Em seguida, elas passaram rente pelo "_Tesouras e Mil Penteados Mágicos- Entre e Mude Literalmente o Seu Visual"_ e foram comprar pergaminhos e penas. Bárbara se recusou a sair da loja sem levar o Kit Pena Mágica (uma pena de águia e vários vidros de tinta que mudam de cor de acordo com o humor de seu dono) e Khristine, dessa vez, teve que ceder.

- Mãe, o que é um squib?

- Puxa, Babs, fiquei tão irritada naquela hora que acabei sem lhe explicar, não é?

- É! Você só fez aquela patética demonstração de mãe coruja no meio da rua...

- Bárbara, você tem noção do que faz alguém ter ou não magia?- perguntou Khristine, ignorando, como sempre, os comentários de sua filha.

- É necessário ter algum parente bruxo... -concatenou Bárbara, após pensar um pouco.

- Não, Babs!- retificou, bondosamente, a mãe da garota - É natural que você pense assim! Afinal, a única bruxa que você conhece, além de si mesma, é a Nathalie. E vocês duas têm parentesco bruxos. Mas, não é só isso...

- Então...?- inquiriu a garota, esperando a resposta de sua mãe, que, por sua vez, deu de ombros.

- Aaaaaaaaah, graaaaaaaande!- exclamou Bárbara sarcasticamente. E com voz de apresentadora de documentário da Discovery, acrescentou - Boa noite, telespectadores! Bem-vindos a mais um "O Mistério da Magia", o único programa que, ao invés de esclarecer suas dúvidas, as aumentam! Com vocês, a nossa adorada apresentadora, a bruxa Khristine Henklain!

- Ai! Ai!- suspirou Khristine- Babs, existem vários mistérios neste mundo! Coisas que, nem mesmo com magia, conseguiremos entender por completo! Uma pessoa oriunda de uma família de muggles pode muito bem ter um grande poder mágico!!!

- Ou seja, ela é um squib!- concatenou Bárbara.

- Não! O squib é o contrário disso!

- Hã?

- Squib é uma pessoa que descende de uma família de bruxos, no entanto, tem tanta capacidade de fazer magia quanto um muggle.

- Aaaaaaaah!!!

- É muito raro isso acontecer. Mais difícil que alguém que cujo todos os membros de sua família são muggles se tornar um bruxo.

- Então, o sangue não conta?

- Basicamente, Babs. Apesar disso, existem muitos bruxos que se julgam superiores porque não têm nenhum parente muggle! Mas, é tudo besteira! Os bruxos já teriam se extinguido deste planeta se não casassem com muggles!

Ao entrarem na Pharmácia, a garota um cheiro morrinhento, como uma mistura de ovo e repolho podre, que se alastrava pelo ambiente. No chão, estavam barricas de coisas viscosas, raízes secas e pós coloridos e, flutuando pelo local, havia frascos com ervas, feixes de penas, fileiras de dentes e garras retorcidas. As duas se aproximaram do balcão, onde um homem com roupas e rosto bastante sujos e dentes podres sorriu:

- Hogwarts, não é?

- Exato!- respondeu, prontamente, Khristine, pois sua filha se encontrava perdida em pensamentos, tentando compreender o que levaria alguém a ter dentes tão feios. Seria a ausência de bons dentistas?

- Então, você vai levar esse belíssimo conjunto de frascos na promoção??? Custa apenas um galeão!!

- Vou!- disse Khristine. Bárbara agora acompanhava com os olhos cor de esmeralda, alguns frascos a fim de evitar olhar aqueles dentes horríveis.

- A garotinha não vai querer também um conjunto de chifres de prata de unicórnios, a 21 galeões cada, e minúsculos olhos de besouros, na promoção de 5 nuques a concha?

- Não mesmo! Valeu!- agradeceu Bárbara, fazendo cara de nojo.

Enquanto o funcionário de dentes podres subia as escadas e pegava alguns frascos, Khristine consultou a lista e informou a sua filha, que cutucava alguns olhos de besouros e outras coisas mais nojentas com um chifre de unicórnio, a próxima parada seria para comprar seus livros. Logo após pagarem o conjunto de frascos (e receberem, novamente, mais um adorável sorriso), elas se dirigiram para uma loja com uma placa, em forma de livro, escrito _Floreios e Borrões_.

Ao rumar para o balcão, Bárbara deslizou, rapidamente, seus curiosos olhos verdes pelas prateleiras abarrotadas de livros de todos os tamanhos e cores.

- Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudá-las?- perguntou, educadamente, uma moça cujo belo rosto contrastava com o horroroso corte de cabelo.

"Meu Deus! Quando foi que clonaram a Lince Negra???" pensou Bárbara, rindo da própria piada.

- Sim...?- inquiriu a vendedora, sem compreender o motivo da risada de sua cliente.

- Nós gostaríamos de levar os livros desta lista!- respondeu Khristine, adivinhando os pensamentos pueris de sua filha.

- Ah, sim! Certo!- a jovem se levantou e andou por entre as prateleiras. Depois de procurar bastante, voltou com os braços cheios de livros - Então, vai ser _Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ªsérie) de Miranda Goshawk _por 40 sicles, juntamente com_ História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot _e_ Teoria da Magia de Adalberto Waffing. _Já o _Guia de Configurações para Iniciantes de Emerico Switch _e _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos de Filda Spore _estão por 60 sicles. E, por fim, _Bebidas e Porções Mágicas de Arsênio Jigger, Animais Fantásticos e seu Habitat de Newton Scamander_ e _As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção de Quintino Trimble _50 sicles cada um! Mais alguma coisa?

- Não!- respondeu Khristine e a atendente começou a calcular o preço final.

- Gostei da loja! E de seu cabelo também! Está o máááááximo!- elogiou Bárbara, disfarçando um sorriso cínico, e sua mãe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Sério??? Cortei há alguns dias no _Tesoura e Mil Penteados Mágicos_. –falou a jovem, corando.

- Sério! Combinou muito com o seu rosto!- exclamou Bárbara ao mesmo tempo em que entendia o "literalmente" da placa - Hmmmm! Você, por acaso, tem algum livro que fale da Catarina McComarck?

- Na verdade, nosso estoque já acabou e há um grande número de pessoas na lista de espera!- e, ao ver o olhar desapontado da garota, a funcionária acrescentou - Mas, se você preencher esse formulário de cadastro, eu posso tentar lhe colocar próximo ao topo da lista...

Era evidente que a moça simpatizou com Bárbara. Provavelmente, a garota tinha sido a única que a elogiara. Enquanto a funcionária embalava os livros com uma velocidade impressionante, Khristine retirou de sua saca de couro as moedas necessárias para o pagamento. Bárbara preencheu, com uma letra bem legível, o formulário e, alguns minutos mais tarde, estava em uma das infinitas ruelas do Beco Diagonal, conferindo a lista com sua mãe.

- Agora, só falta a varinha, certo?- perguntou Khristine.

- Não!- respondeu Bárbara.

- Não?!- a mãe da garota deixou transparecer um cansaço no tom de sua voz.

- Não!- confirmou Bárbara - Falta mais quatro braços para carregar tudo!

Khristine lançou um olhar, impaciente, a sua filha, que sorriu sarcasticamente. Logo, elas pararam defrontes a uma loja estreita, feia e com letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta que dizia: _Olivaras- Artesões de Varinha desde 382 a.C._

Kristine entregou a filha um punhado de moedas e ordenou que fosse comprar a varinha sozinha, pois ela iria na _Pet's_. Depois, as duas se encontrariam ali para uma "surpresinha". Então, ela encheu Bárbara de perguntas para confirmar se havia compreendido bem, Khristine, para, em seguida, sumir por entre o emaranhado de bruxos do Beco Diagonal e sua filha, um pouco nervosa, entrou na loja.

Um sininho tocou em algum lugar no fundo da loja e Bárbara, empolgada, resolveu abrir e fechar a porta várias vezes só para ouvi-lo novamente.

- Por mais agradável que seja o som do meu sino, receio que ouvi-lo, demasiadamente, enjoa... - comentou uma voz suave atrás da garota.

Bárbara sentiu um arrepio na nuca e, assustada, recuou, esbarrando em uma cadeira alta e estreita.

- Perdão!- desculpou-se o senhor de grandes olhos prateados - Não tinha a intenção de assustá-la.

- Hmmmm! Tudo ok!- falou, Bárbara, sem jeito.

- Então, senhorita...?

- Henklain! Bárbara Henklain!

- Senhorita Henklain, qual o braço da varinha?- perguntou o Sr. Olivaras, suavemente.

- Hã???

- Uma descendente de muggles, imagino!- resmungou o Sr. Olivaras- Quero saber se a senhorita é destra ou canhota!

-Aaaaaaaaah! Então, por que não perguntou logo??? Eu sou destra!

O artesão de varinhas oscilou sua varinha e uma fita mística começou a medir Bárbara. Após analisar as medidas dadas, o sr Olivaras bateu palma e as fitas caíram no chão, inerte. Ele, então, abriu uma das caixas estreitas que havia separado e ofereceu a Bárbara. Esta olhou para caixa, depois para o sr. Olivaras, e, novamente, para a caixa.

- Algum problema?- indagou o artesão, ao ver Bárbara menear negativamente a cabeça.

- Claro! O que diabos o senhor quer que eu faça com esse pedaço de madeira bem trabalhado?

- Esse "pedaço de madeira bem trabalhado" é uma varinha de qualidade, minha jovem! Apenas, experimente!

- Experimentar??? O senhor não quer que eu tente retirar um coelho de uma cartola com essa "varinha", né?

- Apenas pegue e a movimente!- suspirou o sr. Olivaras. Com certeza, esse não era o seu dia!

Julgando-o louco, Bárbara segurou a varinha e a balançou. Fagulhas saíram de sua varinha e derrubaram uma pilha de caixas arrumadas, cuidadosamente, até o teto.

- Tsc! Já vi que esta varinha não faz meu tipo!

- Correção! A senhorita não faz o tipo da varinha!- o sr. Olivaras vendo a expressão de dúvida da garota, acrescentou- Saiba que não é o bruxo que escolhe a varinha. Ao contrário, é ela que o escolhe!

Com as primeiras varinhas que Sr. Olivaras a entregou, Bárbara conseguiu realizar feitos inesperados, como pulverizar a vitrine da loja. Foi na vigésima oitava tentativa que ela sentiu um calor estranho e umas fagulhas vermelhas e verdes saíram da sua varinha.

- Trinta e cinco centímetros de mogno fino e flexível e um pedaço de dente de tigre. Excelente para feitiços, apesar da estranha combinação.

- Por que estranha?- perguntou Bárbara, observando o artesão guardar, cuidadosamente, sua varinha na caixa e embalar.

- Quando usamos pedaços de seres mágicos na convecção de varinhas, podemos imaginar, embora não com exatidão, os seus efeitos produzidos. No entanto, sua varinha é feita de um animal que não possui nenhuma magia. O que a torna um tanto impetuosa, teimosa e extremamente imprevisível. Foi uma das primeiras varinhas que produzi e só agora ela escolheu seu dono.

Bárbara franziu a testa, pensativa. O Sr. Olivaras entregou a caixa e acrescentou:

- Suponho que ela lhe escolheu porque vocês possuem alguma semelhança. Mas isso só o tempo dirá. São sete galeões!

- Você demorou demais!!!- censurou Khristine assim que viu sua filha sair da loja, com mais um novo pacote.

-Ah, não enche! Eu já estou traumatizada demais!!

- Com o que??

- Eu fui rejeitada por inúmeras varinhas!!! Nenhuma delas reconhecia minhas qualidades maravilhosas. Aí, uma varinha ficou com dó de mim e me escolheu!!

Khristine gargalhou da indignação pueril de sua filha. Bárbara reclamou o caminho todo e só se calou quando viu a "surpresinha" a que sua mãe se referiu na vitrine. Era a mais nova sensação do momento: a vassoura Nimbus XP, montada em cima de um tablado.

Após admirar a vassoura junto com outros tantos bruxos, Bárbara se dirigiu para seção de time de Quadribol. Havia objetos incríveis, como uma varinha lançadora de flechas dos Appleby Arrowns, bastões com uma frase um tanto intimidadora ("vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentaremos os adversários") e a assinatura dos irmãos Broadmoor, uma caixa azul-marinho com dois juncos cruzados que toca o hino dos Puddlemore United, uma bola azul-celeste com "T" duplos e azuis escuro que, ao tocar no chão, produz sete tornados e um ninho no qual, ao colocar a foto de um bruxo, surgem vespas mágicas que o atacam.

Bárbara tentou imaginar quem desembolsaria 25 galeões para obter a cópia da Cleanswep Five que Gwendolyn Morgan, capitã dos Holyhead Harpies, utilizou para surrar Rodolfo Brand, capitão dos Gaviões, quando este a pediu em casamento. Provavelmente, algum parente de Dai, O Perigoso.

A garota tentou, de todas as formas, convencer a sua mãe a comprar uma miniatura mágica de Cataria Mc Comarck que, ao toque de uma varinha, dribla um mini-goleiro e marca um gol. Infelizmente, o preço assustou tanto Khristine a ponto de ela conseguir ignorar todas as manhas e chantagens emocionais de Bárbara que, normalmente, funcionavam.

Por fim, as duas saíram da _Artigos para Quadribol_ com umas três sacolas a mais para a tristeza de Bárbara. Depois de tanta agitação, o corpo da garota começou a apresentar sinais de cansaço. Nada mais natural, visto que já tinha se passado sete horas desde o almoço. Ela estava cansada, faminta e dolorida.

Khristine agora refazia o caminho para sair do Beco Diagonal. Elas atravessaram a parede e passaram novamente pelo Caldeirão Furado, que estava quase vazio.

Quando tomou o metrô que a levaria de volta a casa, Bárbara não se sentiu incomodada com os olhares desconfiados de algumas pessoas. Afinal, era de se estranhar todos aqueles pacotes de formatos esquisitos que a garota carregava. No entanto, a mente dela estava cansada demais para notar as coisas a sua volta. A única coisa que ela queria era sua cama.

Khristine até tentou puxar algum assunto para se distrair. Mas, ao ouvir as respostas monossilábicas da sua filha, desistiu. E, embora não admitisse para Bárbara, ela preferia ouvir os seus comentários sarcásticos a aquelas respostas lacônicas e desanimadas.

Ao chegarem em casa, Khristine foi direto para cozinha para tentar esquentar o jantar sem colocar fogo na casa. Bárbara, por sua vez, entrou no seu quarto, deixou os pacotes que carregava em algum canto, vestiu o pijama e atirou-se na cama.

Apesar do cansaço, a garota não conseguiu dormir. Olhou para o relógio de Sailor Júpiter em cima do seu criado mudo e viu que faltava apenas 10 minutos para oito horas. Daqui a pouco, ela iria conectar a internet para falar com Walkyrya, conforme havia combinado no e-mail.

Curiosamente, foi somente agora, olhando para o teto, que Bárbara começou a refletir sobre os fatos inesperados que lhe ocorreram nesses dois dias. A carta estranha, a revelação de sua mãe, seu sótão, o Beco Diagonal, tudo isso veio, subitamente, na mente da garota.

Uma parte de Bárbara estava, extremamente, feliz em saber que era bruxa. Ela ia fazer magias, conhecer outros bruxos, ver animais fantásticos, vivenciar aventuras emocionantes como nos vídeo games! Um novo mundo estranho e intrigante surgiu em sua frente e ela se sentia impelida a explorá-lo totalmente.

Mas, por outro lado... por outro lado, ficava mais evidente que ela não teria mais a sua antiga vida de volta. A prova disso era que ela, Nathalie e Walkyrya estavam tomando caminhos diferentes. Era provável que, depois de mais alguns anos, as três se tornassem completamente estranha umas das outras. Esse pensamento consternava muito Bárbara. Ela não queria se afastar das suas melhores amigas. Não queria que os bons momentos com elas se tornassem meras lembranças. Secretamente, Bárbara nutria a esperança de que tudo não passasse de um sonho tão louco quanto aquele com O'Neel.

A garota virou de bruços na cama, tentando se convencer de que estava sendo dramática e sentimental demais. Afinal, as três se conheciam há quase doze anos. Uma amizade tão forte assim não poderia, simplesmente, acabar. Não enquanto ela, Nathalie e Walkyrya mantivessem em seus corações esse sentimento tão forte chamado amizade. Ela não iria perder suas amigas, nunca!

- Mas, então... por que sinto como se já tivesse perdido?- perguntou Bárbara para si mesma, baixinho.

Entretanto, ninguém a respondeu. Seu quarto continuava tão silencioso como antes. A garota fechou seus olhos tentando apaziguar as dúvidas e medos que a consumiam. Se ela dormisse um pouco, talvez tudo passasse. Teria sua vida de volta ao normal. E, certamente, Nathalie e Walkyrya estariam, amanhã, na porta de sua casa, chamando-a para brincar com elas.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, Bárbara acabou adormecendo, embalada por um sono sem sonhos.

_**CONTINUA...**_


End file.
